Ton corps au rythme de ma mélodie
by sabrina9
Summary: C’est là que je la vis pour la première fois, elle était magnifique et éblouissante. Une beauté à en couper le souffle. Au bras d’un garçon qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu’elle, ils entamèrent une danse sensuelle et rythmée...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ton corps au rythme de ma mélodie**_

_Bonsoir !_

_Me revoici donc avec ma licence en poche et ma nouvelle vie de célibataire ! _

_Non, je ne suis pas triste, même soulagé d'avoir plus de temps pour moi et me consacrer à ce que j'aime vraiment, à savoir écrire !_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait des reviews ou qui ont ajouté mes histoires dans leurs favoris ! Ca m'encourage et ça me motive vraiment (je suis fainéante de nature lol)_

_Nouveau fic, nouveau style, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, la partie 2 est prévu pour très bientôt_

_Bonne année, soyez heureux et profitez de la lecture_

_Gros bisous_

_~*~ Sab ~*~_

Je me suis toujours considéré comme un garçon timide et réservé, rien à voir avec les otakus mais je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les autres. Une des explications plausibles est mon centre d'intérêt principal : la musique. Beaucoup pensent que c'est une activité correspondant plus au moins à des gens coincés et trop sérieux pour qu'ils ne comprennent la réelle signification de cet art.

Fraîchement débarqué de ma petite ville à l'est de Wakkanai pour Tokyo, je m'apprêtais à faire mes premiers pas dans sa plus grande école de musique et de danse.

Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais prétendu être un petit génie, ainsi qu'on me surnommait dans ma ville natale mais il faut croire que mon talent fut reconnu et je reçut une bourse un mois après un de mes récitals dans ma bourgade

La grande ville m'angoissait, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne connaissais rien des modes et usages, d'ailleurs, je le remarqua immédiatement dans le train où des passagers n'hésitèrent pas à ma dévisager plus que nécessaire. Je m'étais contenté de les ignorer et de me cacher derrière mes longues mèches de cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à un nid d'hirondelle qu'autre chose.

C'est en observant les autres que je m'aperçus à quel point mon style était dépassé, habillé d'un pantalon beige et d'un pull jaune canari deux fois trop grand pour moi, je ne tenais pas la comparaison face aux hommes d'affaires en costumes trois pièces ou aux jeunes de mon age vêtus d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir. Ma coupe de cheveux laissait aussi à désirer, j'arborais de longs cheveux bruns mal peignés qui tombaient sur mes épaules alors qu'autour de moi, la plupart avait des cheveux impeccablement plaqués avec du gel ou des coupes très tendances, avec ou sans mèches de couleur. En fait, j'avais l'air d'un clochard

Une fois sorti des transports, je parcourais des yeux le plan et l'adresse que j'avais noté sur un bout de papier, remontant mon sac sur mes épaules, je tachais de refermer ma mâchoire qui se décrochait. De l'autre côté du trottoir se trouvait une immense battisse aux couleurs blanches et rouges, l'équivalent de cinq fois un stade avec pour enseigne « Yuuga ».

Je déglutis difficilement et soupira un bon coup pour me rendre de l'autre côté, avec un peu de chance, je m'y plairais… ce qui était moins sûr.

Je franchis la porte d'entrée pour me rendre à l'accueil, une file s'était déjà formé et se retourna à mon arrivée, j'entendis des rires étouffés auquel je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention. Je patientais et une fois mon tour arrivé, je scrutais la femme en face de moi. D'age moyen, elle avait relevés ses cheveux grisonnant en un chignon, ses petites lunettes pinçaient son nez de façon sévère et ses grands yeux bruns me toisèrent

- Nom ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement

- Li Syaoran lui répondis-je

Elle plongea ses mains fines dans un paquet de formulaires et feuilleta chaque page, elle finit par en sortir une pochette plastique qu'elle me tendit

- Vous y trouverez votre carte d'étudiant, votre emploi du temps, la clé de votre chambre et un plan de l'école

- Merci soufflai-je en prenant les documents

Je renfilais mon sac sur mon dos, sortit le plan et m'éloignait doucement. Il y avait 4 bâtiments, le premier se trouvait être les dortoirs, deux étages pour les garçons et de même pour les filles. Le second était réservé à la danse, le troisième à la musique et le dernier supportait la salle de réunion, la cafétéria et enfin les salles d'arts.

Je regardais la clé qui m'avait été donnée, il y avait une étiquette avec mon nom et le numéro deux cent quinze donc chambre quinze au deuxième étage.

En montant les escaliers, j'observais les autres monter leurs affaires, saluer leurs familles ou amis, moi, j'étais venu seul et à ce moment là, je commençais à sentir la solitude me peser énormément

En arrivant devant la porte de ma chambre, je fis tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit le battant, je vis tout d'abord deux lits. Le premier sur ma droite était vide, des draps étaient pliés et posés dessus, les murs étaient dénués de posters ou autres affichages, il n'y avait rien sur la commode.

Sur ma gauche, au contraire, le lit était fait, des vêtements étaient gisaient en désordre sur la commode et à terre près d'une valise à moitié ouverte. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos et posters de groupe musicaux que je ne connaissais pas.

Je m'avançais et me bloqua sur place, à l'entrée de la salle de bain se trouvait une jeune fille nue qui n'était couverte que par une serviette de bain. Ses yeux bleus me toisèrent avec surprise

- Pa… Pa… Pardon ! Bégayais-je à son encontre

Elle se détendit et éclata de rire, je vis alors surgir un garçon de mon age aux cheveux blonds dont la racine pointait vers le noir, il me fixa de ses yeux verts intenses un moment et dirigea la jeune fille vers la salle de bain. Elle obéit sans broncher et il referma la porte derrière elle

- Salut dit-il calmement, je m'appelle Jun Katsunori

- Syaoran Li répondis-je poliment en serrant la main qu'il me tendait

- Tu es donc mon colocataire, pas très cool tes fringues répondit-il en grimaçant

Cette remarque me mit mal à l'aise et je n'osais pas répondre, me contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon côté de chambre et commençait à déballer mes affaires et les ranger. J'entendis alors la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et entraperçut la jeune fille en sortir, habillée, je soupirais de soulagement.

- Mika, excuse-toi auprès de Syaoran dit-il à la concernée

Elle lui tira la langue et s'avança vers moi puis prononça un « désolé » qui me parut sincère. Je secouais la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et elle s'en alla. Je continuais ma tâche et Jun s'assit sur son lit, je le sentis me m'observer

- Je viens d'Hokkaido, et toi ?

- Un village à l'est de Wakkanai répondis-je sans détacher mes yeux de ma valise

- Désolé si Mika t'a offensée, elle n'est pas méchante

- Pas de problème. C'est ta copine ? demandais-je avec curiosité

- Oui, pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ? m'interrogea-t-il en souriant

- Non, c'était juste pour savoir si j'allais devoir passer quelques nuits dehors

Il éclata de rire à cette remarqueet sourit ensuite en esquivant ma question. Une fois ma tache accomplie, je me détendais dans mon lit, écouteur dans les oreilles et un livre en main. Jun était déjà sortit de la pièce depuis une bonne demi-heure avant que j'eus fini.

En regardant l'horloge, je vis qu'elle affichait vingt heures et me levais, c'est à ce moment que Jun franchit le seuil pour prendre sa guitare et repartir, moi je saisis mon sac à dos contenant mon porte monnaie et fila droit au supermarché du coin m'acheter de quoi dîner. Par chance, nous avions un petit frigo dans la chambre qui me permettrait de stocker mes réserves alimentaires.

Le lendemain ne fut pas brillant, en plus de m'être réveillé en retard, je me rendis compte que Jun ne s'était pas levé non plus. Je dus m'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir le tirer de son sommeil profond. Une fois prêt, nous avions courut jusqu'au gymnase où se tenait la cérémonie de rentrée. Le plus discrètement possible, nous nous glissâmes entre les autres élèves et je réajustais mon uniforme, débraillé à cause de notre course frénétique. Jun me remercia en me tapant sur l'épaule et la réunion débuta

C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois, elle était magnifique et éblouissante. Une beauté à en couper le souffle. Au bras d'un garçon qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, ils entamèrent une danse sensuelle et rythmée sous les applaudissements des élèves présents et de la musique enivrante.

Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas d'elle tant elle était gracieuse et sexy, chacune de mes iris détaillait la moindre courbure de son corps, en passant par sa poitrine parfaite, ses reins et ses hanches et enfin ses longues jambes galbées.

Sa longue chevelure miel flottait dans les airs et ses grands yeux verts m'hypnotisaient par tant de talent. Je dus retenir mon souffle et ma mâchoire tant ses mouvements agiles me procuraient des frissons dans tous les membres de mon corps.

C'en était trop pour ma petite personne, comment une fille pouvait me faire un tel effet juste en la regardant danser ?

A côté de de moi, Jun rigolait en secouant la tête, je savais que mon expression ahuri devait l'amuser mais je l'ignorais, en cet instant, je compris : j'avais eu le coup de foudre

Je fus le seul à ne pas remarquer que le divertissement prenait fin, trop absorbé dans mes pensées, trop prompt à revivre cette féérie qui avait emballer mon cœur pendant quelques minutes.

Arrivé à la cafétéria, Jun s'assit à côté de moi, un air moqueur sur le visage. Je le toisais sans comprendre, il secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise

- Ça est, tu es toi aussi amoureux ?

Je ne saisissais pas le sens réel de sa question, que voulait-il dire par « toi aussi »?

- Un tiers des gens ici présent ne sont pas là pour la musique ou la danse enchaîna-t-il, ils sont là pour eux me dit-il en pointant un groupe de quatre jeunes venant de faire leur entrée

Je reconnus alors ma muse de ce matin, la magnifique danseuse aux cheveux miels et aux yeux verts émeraudes. A coté d'elle, son partenaire de danse, un grand brun aux yeux noisettes qui la tenait par les épaules en rigolant. Puis, je notais alors deux autres personnes les accompagnant et qui se trouvaient derrière eux, une petite brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau de porcelaine avec un garçon, deux têtes plus grand qu'elle, comportant les mêmes caractéristiques. Malgré leurs yeux bridés, ils ne semblaient pas entièrement japonais.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur eux et ils allèrent s'installer à une table au fond de la salle en les ignorant

- La demoiselle de ce matin s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, c'est la championne nationale de danse toutes catégories et son cavalier, s'appelle Toya, c'est son frère ainé. La petite brune se prénomme Tomoyo Daidouji, nominée et récompensée quatre années de suite au Japan Idol et le garçon qui l'accompagne est son cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tous les quatre sont membres de la même famille, Toya et Eriol sont les futurs héritiers de leurs riches familles. Disons que… ils sont là pour passer le temps rigola-t-il

- Pourquoi un tiers des élèves restent ici s'ils n'ont rien à y faire ? Demandais-je abasourdi

- Dans l'espoir qu'une de ces quatre célébrités feront attention à eux siffla-t-il

- Complètement stupide rétorquais-je

Je n'avais cessé de dévisagé la princesse toute la matinée, je savais que c'était impoli mais une force en elle m'attirait et m'empêchait de regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Les premiers cours ne furent pas aussi désastreux que je ne le pensais, en plus des cours de musique ou de danse selon notre spécialité, nous avions des cours tout à fait normaux avec des matières essentielles comme les mathématiques, la biologie, l'histoire ou encore le japonais…

Je m'étais rendu à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'étudier quand je m'aperçus que j'avais laisser une partie de mes livres dans ma chambre, je me hatais d'aller les chercher et dans mon empressement, je bouscula la personne qui venait dans mon sens inverse. Nous tombâmes sur les fesses en nous percutant

- Désolé ! M'empressais-je de répondre

En levant les yeux, je me rendit compte que j'étais nez à nez avec ma princesse, elle était à ce moment là, pariculièrement adorable. Elle avait attaché sa longues chevelure en deux couettes et ses petites lunettes glissaient le long de son petit nez aquilin.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement et ramassa ses livres sans la quitter des yeux. Je les lui tendis et elle remis ses lunettes en place puis les saisit

- Merci me dit-elle en souriant

Je me relevais et l'aidais à en faire autant, elle était si belle, difficile de croire qu'elle était devant moi alors que ce matin, elle était quasiment intouchable, star adulée de tous

- Sakura ! Hurla une voix derrière elle

Je levai les yeux pour voir son frère me jeter un regard mauvais, il était comme un chien enragé à qui on aurait voulu retirer sa gamelle. Mal à l'aise, je retira immédiatement ma main de la sienne, elle me sourit puis tourna les talons en direction de son frère qui ne me lachait pas du regard

Deux heures passa, j'étais toujours à la bibliothèque et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, son image me hantait mais bon sang ! Elle était une sorcière ou quoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la faire sortir de ma tête ? Ma tête tomba sur la table, je me sentais idiot, mais ce genre de choses ne m'était jamais arrivé, pourtant, des belles filles, j'en avais vus, j'en avais suffisament côtoyé étant donnée que mes parents tenaient un hotel de source d'eau chaude mais elle m'obsédait complètement. Le tintement de sa voix lorsqu'elle m'avait remercié résonnait en écho dans ma tête, je devenais dingue ! Il fallait que j'arrête de m'abrutir

Une main qui se posa sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, je tournais légèrement mes yeux pour voir Jun qui me souriait

- On sort ce soir, t'en as besoin

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce que Jun me trouvait d'assez intéressant pour vouloir être mon ami, à vrai dire, c'était un mystère, on ne parlait quasiment jamais mais il venait toujours dans les moments où je voulais ne pas être seul.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre, je posais mes affaires sur ma commode et Jun me lança un tas de vêtements à lui, je le regardais sans comprendre

- Change-toi sinon tu rentreras jamais

Rentrer ? Rentrer où exactement ? Où comptait-il me traîner ? J'obéis néammoins sans broncher, sans poser trop de question et enfila un jean avec un débardeur noir sans manche et une chemise à carreau bleu. Je m'apprêtais à la boutonner mais Jun me fusilla du regard, comme si j'allais commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

J'enfilais ensuite mes basquettes et nous sortimes de la chambre. Devant, sa copine l'attendait avec impatience, elle me sourit puis me dévisagea. Elle prit alors une barette de ses cheveux et me fit signe d'approcher puis, elle pinça mes mèches rebelles ce qui me dégagea les yeux et sourit

- T'es plus présentable comme ça me dit-il avec un sourire

Il enfila sa guitare sur son épaule droite et nous sortimes de l'école. Nous marchâmes longtemps jusqu'à arrivé à une sorte de bar, on nous ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrames à l'intérieur.

En fait, c'était un club et c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un endroit pareil, un groupe de rock se produisait sur scène accompagnés par de magnifiques sirènes qui dansaient sur la piste.

J'étais ébahi par l'endroit, à droite se tenait un bar où nous nous installâmes, la musique pulsait dans mes veines et je me surpris à me laisser envoûté par son rythme endiablé

- Je joues ici

J'acquiescais d'un signe de tete et il me sourit

- C'est ta première fois ?

- Oui dis-je très gêné

Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous et salua brièvement Jun et son amie, elle m'observa longuement

- Syaoran lui répondis-je, mal assuré

Elle me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à quel point elle était belle, sa longue chevelure brune descendait le long de son dos, ses yeux bruns éclatants me fixèrent avec deux fois plus d'insistence puis, elle reporta son attention sur Jun

- C'est bientôt à toi

- Surveille ma copine dit-il à mon encontre

Je compris alors que c'était la patronne du club alors elle s'asseyait à côté de moi tandis que Jun s'éloignait

- Je m'appelle Meilin dit-elle sensuellement

- Enchanté répondis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge

- Tu n'es pas mal me dit-elle en rigolant

Cette remarque me cloua sur place, je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça, c'était aussi la première fois qu'on me disait cela

- Tu joues aussi ?

Cette question me figea et je pinçais mes lèvres, si je lui disais de quel instrument je jouais, elle se ficherait de moi

- Oui dis-je en me tournant vers le bar

Le barman s'approcha de moi, prêt à écouter ma commande mais Meilin me devança

- Offre une tequila à la demoiselle et … dit-elle en pivotant vers moi

- Pareil répondis-je sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre

Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tete et heureusement, Jun débuta ce qui me permit d'éluder la conversation avec Meilin. Soudain, mes membres se bloquèrent, la musique avait débuté et je restais scotché sur place, Jun jouait… divinement bien, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec sa guitare, le rythme entraînant accéléra mon pouls et mon cœur s'emballa, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais entendu pareil son. Si je ne me contrôlais pas à ce moment précis, mon corps se serait déplacé tout seul vers la piste de danse pour l'accompagner. Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes bras et un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressentit auparavant m'anima, tous mes muscles me hurlaient d'y aller mais je me retenais. En l'observant de plus près, je finis par comprendre l'hystérie des autres jeunes filles de la salle, il faisait glisser ses longs doigts sur les cordes de façon érotique, presque scandaleuse.

- Personne n'a encore égalé Jun nota Meilin

Oui et je devinais la raison, c'était un artiste non plus encore, c'était un génie de la guitare, il avait ça dans le sang.

Quand il revint vers nous, je ne pus m'empêcher d'incliner légèrement la tête en signe de respect, il sourit et d'autre tentèrent leur chance à jouer mais après Jun, leur mélodie paraissait bien fade.

Nous rentrâmes sous les coups de deux heures du matin, en arrivant, je me déshabillais pour me coucher alors que Jun lisait un livre

- Tu m'as épaté dis-je soudain

- De quel instrument joues-tu Syaoran ? me questionna-t-il

J'étais réticent face à cette question mais vu ce que Jun m'avait apporté ce soir, je me devais d'être honnête envers lui, quitte à ce qu'il rit

- Violon dis-je en hésitant

- Intéressant me répondit-il simplement

Je fermais les yeux alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce seule éclairée par la seule lampe de chevet de mon camarade.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que la salle de musique était vide, j'en profitais pour m'exercer un peu. Je sortis mon violon et inspira un bon coup, je m'assis et me concentra

La porte s'ouvrit alors, avant que j'eus le temps de débuter, je vis Jun dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui m'observait avec grand intérêt. Je tachais de ne pas y prêter attention et entama la partition qui se trouvait devant moi, pas à un seul moment Jun ne prononça un mot, ce ne fut que lorsque j'eus terminé qu'il s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et je regardais la fenêtre, pensif, je m'aperçus que les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la salle de danse. Curieux, je me hasardas à aller faire un tour, je ne risquais rien non ?

Arrivé devant la pièce, je me fis aussi discret que possible et observa en catimini les couples qui dansaient un tango. Je me raidis, mes yeux ne quittaient pas Sakura et Toya, et si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, j'aurais rougi en les voyant danser, à croire qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Ils dégageaient tant de grâce et de sensualité que ça en était excitant rien qu'à les observer

Je secouais la tête et retourna en salle de musique, ce n'est que lorsque mes doigts touchaient mon violon que j'arrivais à me calmer et retrouver ma concentration, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à travailler ce soir.

Je venais de finir mes exercices de mathématique quand je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce, en fait, _elle_ était là, à deux tables de moi, maugréant toute seule devant son cahier alors qu'elle agitait frénétiquement le stylo dans sa main.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux en notant qu'elle avait levé les siens vers moi, mais bon sang, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle me voulait mort ou quoi ? Pire encore, je l'entendis se lever de sa chaise et s'avancer vers moi, ses pas raisonnaient dans ma tête et plus elle approchait, plus mon coeur explosait dans ma poitrine. J'inspirais silencieusement, il fallait que je me calme, calme toi... Calme-toi ! Me hurlais-je à moi-même

- Excuse-moi ?

Sa voix me dérouta, elle était à quelques centimètres et je ne savais pas si je pouvais me contrôler à ses côtés, comme si une force surnaturelle aurait voulu que je la plaque à terre ou sur la table pour l'embrasser. Calme-toi ! me hurlais-je pour la deuxième fois

- Oui ? répondis-je poliment, avec calme

- Tu... Tu saurais m'aider?

L'aider ? A quoi ? Si elle ne filait pas dans les dix secondes à venir, je lui sautais dessus, des images traversèrent mon esprit et je me ressaisis en enfonçant le stylo que j'avais en main dans ma cuisse. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer que j'avais grimacé sous la douleur

- A quoi faire ? Rétorquai-je en serrant les dents

- J'ai un problème avec les mathématiques répliqua-t-elle en fixant mes exercices finis

- Pas de problème soufflais-je

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et son parfum chatouilla mes narines, que dieu m'en est témoin, je n'avais jamais ressentit autant de pression que ce jour-là, même un de mes récitals n'était rien en comparaison.

En m'éclaircissant la gorge, je tentais de lui expliquer les bases de cours et de les lui faire appliquer aux exercices. Elle semblait ravi, elle n'était pas la seule, j'étais vraiment perdu dans ses yeux, sa chevelure, ses lèvres... Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder plus bas que son visage, de ne pas me remémorer ses pas de danse. Elle me sortit soudain de ma rêverie

- Merci dit-elle en me souriant

- Je t'en prie répondis-je avec hésitation

- Tu joues de la musique? Tu n'es pas en section danse il me semble

Le "il me semble" me conforta, si elle le savait c'est qu'elle avait remarqué que je ne me trouvais pas dans ses cours de danse, cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle regardait les autres et y faisait attention, mon sourire s'effaça

- Oui, je suis spécialisé en musique

Ça y est, j'étais sûr à quatre vingt dix neuf virgule neuf pourcents qu'elle allait me poser la question fatidique et je n'en avais pas envie, je ne voulais pas passer pour une tache devant elle, tout, mais PAS elle

La porte s'ouvrit et je détournai mon regard pour voir arriver mon sauveur, Jun, qui surpris, leva les sourcils puis, pouffa

- Syaoran, on y va

Merci, merci, milles fois merci, je devais lui exprimer ma gratitude plus tard pour son geste qui m'arrachait à mon propre enfer. Sakura se leva de sa chaise et regagna sa place pour rassembler ses affaires. Je fis de même en soupirant de soulagement, Jun m'attrapa les épaules et sortit avec moi, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je me doutais qu'il allait vouloir que je crache le morceau

- Juste des mathématiques avais-je répliqué en me doutant de sa question

- Je n'ai rien demandé se contenta-t-il d'argumenter innocemment

- J'ai cru que... J'ai cru que j'allais faire un geste que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie lui chuchotais-je

- Tu vises peut-être trop haut, avec son frère comme garde du corps, tu n'as aucune chance me rétorqua-t-il, visiblement navré

En arrivant au club, je constatais que Meilin était bien présente et s'était adossé au bar pour examiner les groupes de musique qui défilaient dans son club. Verre en main, elle semblait avoir un œil très critique sur le sujet. A voir son expression, c'est-à-dire un semblant de déception se mariant un soupçon de lassitude, j'en conclus que rares étaient ceux qui la divertissaient, qui l'émoustillaient.

Elle tourna les yeux vers nous en entendant quelque un saluer Jun. Ce soir là, nous n'étions que tous les deux, Mika ayant des révisions à faire, mon ami l'avait interdite de sortie. Visiblement, il était de deux ans son aîné et prenait les choses très au sérieux avec elle, difficile à croire en le voyant pour la première fois. Il avait plus l'air volage que quiconque.

- Jun supplia Meilin, fais quelque chose, je cours droit à la faillite

Mon camarade s'esclaffa et embrassa la patronne sur le front avant de se rendre dans les coulisses, je me retrouvais de nouveau avec cette dernière ce qui eu le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise

- Tu es revenu roucoula-t-elle

- Hum… Oui dis-je en me pinçant les lèvres

Elle me prit la main pour m'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse au moment où Jun débutait son solo. Une fois posté devant moi, elle me fixa de ses deux grands yeux rieurs et enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque tel un serpent. Elle était vraiment désirable habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un corset bleu nuit se mariant à la perfection avec sa chevelure mais… je ne ressentais rien. Nous dansâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, elle m'incita même à poser mes mains sur ses hanches mais je m'abstenais en refusant poliment ses avances. En s'apercevant que je restais de marbre face à ses multiples tentatives, elle renonça et quitta la piste de danse

- Dommage… se contenta-t-elle de me signifier

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil depuis que nous étions rentrer, je décidais donc de sortir en silence de la chambre pour faire ce pour quoi j'étais là, cela apaisait toujours mon esprit. Mon violon en main, je refermais le battant de la porte derrière moi et inspirait. En fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me remémorer l'air sur lequel j'avais dansé ce soir pour le reproduire et ce ne fut pas difficile, mes doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes. J'aimais cet instant où plus rien ne comptait ni n'existait, j'étais dans ma petite bulle, dans mon monde et j'oubliais tout, même la raison qui m'avait amené ici. Sur le rythme de ma propre musique, mes jambes bougèrent sans que j'eus la moindre intention de le faire, mon corps tout entier se mit à frémir, comme animé par sa propre volonté, sa propre âme et je me laissais emporter dans ce tourbillon enivrant.

Un torrent de cris me tira de mon sommeil en sursaut, haletant, je notais tout de même que cela venait de l'extérieur de ma chambre. Décidant de l'ignorer, je remis ma tête sur l'oreiller pour tenter de me rendormir mais en vain. Des voix aigues et des rires se dispersaient à travers le dortoir, je grognais.

- Syaoran, lève-toi on va être en retard me réprimanda Jun

J'ouvrais les yeux et soupirais d'exaspération, je pris mes affaires pour filer à la douche. L'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps n'apaisait pas ma fatigue, à cause de mon insomnie de la nuit dernière, je n'avais eu que trois heures de sommeil.

Je me regardais dans la glace et constatais que des cernes s'étaient dessinés sous mes yeux, me rendant encore plus loufoque qu'à l'habitude.

Une fois sortit dans le couloir avec mes affaires de cours, je constatais que des jeunes filles couraient en direction de la cafétéria avec une excitation exagérée. Je les suivais des yeux et haussa les épaules

- On va voir aussi

J'obéis à mon camarade sans poser plus de question, quand il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait plus avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Arrivés sur les lieux, je me frayais un chemin entre la gente féminine qui, complètement exaltée ne tenait pas en place et me stupéfiait.

Au mur, il y avait des dizaines de photos de moi ! Moi ? Oui, des photos du soir où je jouais du violon, je déglutis difficilement. Certes, on ne voyait pas mon visage, seulement mon dos mais j'avais l'air ridicule ! Il y en avait où j'étais à demi courbé avec mon instrument en main, d'autres où j'étais accroupi… bref que d'embarras.

Mon étonnement fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sakura et sa famille, la foule s'écarta pour leur laisser place, comme s'il avait fallu dérouler un tapis rouge à chacune de leur apparition, je me contentais de me cacher sous ma tignasse et j'appréhendais la réaction de ma princesse. Mais ce fut tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle sourit et hocha la tête

- Pas mal du tout souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas, je lui avais plu ? Elle releva le menton et tourna les talons avant de croiser brièvement mon regard et me saluer de ses yeux pétillants. Son frère, en revanche, resta de marbre devant les photos et suivit sa sœur avec ses deux acolytes

La routine s'installait dans ma vie d'étudiant, en journée, j'assistais aux cours, en fin d'après-midi, je profitais du silence et de l'absence des autres pour m'exercer au violon. Après dîner, j'étudiais à la bibliothèque, lieu où personne ne se rendait (c'était à se demander à quoi elle servait réellement) et enfin je terminais ma journée en écoutant Jun jouer au club.

Mais, cette journée fut différente des autres. Peut-être était-ce dû au scandale des photos, je ne pus m'empêcher de dissimuler ma joie car non seulement je plaisais et j'impressionnais mais je lui plaisais

Alors que je cherchais un livre sur les sciences, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sitôt après, lorsque je me retournas, je vis la demoiselle de mon cœur plantée derrière moi qui me fixait

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la dernière fois avoua-t-elle

- Pas de mal l'informais-je

Je continuais ma tache pour éviter de penser à la proximité qui s'installait entre nous quand je relevais qu'elle était toujours là et n'avait pas bougé

- Oui ? Rétorquais-je

- Et bien, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider un peu… beaucoup en fait confessa-t-elle, pour les maths

Je réfléchis un instant, était-ce seulement pensable ? N'allais-je pas finir par me transformer en monstre par son seul contact ? Mais… la proposition était des plus alléchantes, elle m'avait choisi moi parmis tant d'autres et cette pensée fit pencher la balance de la raison

- Si tu veux répliquais-je

Elle se sentit soudain très soulagée, comme si un poids énorme avait pesé sur ses épaules et que tout à coup, on la libérait de son fardeau. Je saisis le manuel dont j'avais besoin et nous nous installâmes pour étudier.

En vérité, elle étudiait, moi, je l'étudiais _elle_. Mon envie de la connaître un peu mieux se manifesta mais j'hésitais réellement, de peur qu'elle sente la pression d'un interrogatoire

- Tu es vraiment doué en math lança-t-elle soudain

- Disons juste que… j'ai un faible pour la matière ripostais-je

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette matière ou plutôt, c'est elle qui ne m'apprécie pas ! Rigola-t-elle

- Pourquoi la danse ?

- Pourquoi la musique ? M'interrogea-t-elle en contournant ma question

Je levais les yeux au plafond et m'appuyais contre le dossier de ma chaise avant de respirer un grand coup

- La musique me fait me sentir vivant, chaque note est comme imprégnée dans les cellules de ma peau, je vibre avec elle pour ne plus faire qu'un

- Tu as ta réponse

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et je sentis le sang me monter à la tête, comme si j'étais pris d'un accès de folie, je respirais difficilement. Son parfum, sa voix, tout son être qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien recommençait à attiser ce désir profond qui naissait chaque jour un peu plus et je me levais brusquement

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète

- Je… Je vais chercher un livre

Je m'empressais de me cacher dans les rayons et posa une main sur mon front. Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que ça se calmera ? Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à l'éviter ! Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçut qu'il était plus de vingt trois heures, je m'immobilisais, Jun m'attendais depuis un quart d'heure

Je me précipitais vers la table et Sakura me toisa curieusement, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait

- Je dois partir, tu peux me rendre mes notes plus tard

Sur ce, je filais rapidement mais je sentis une main me retenir par la manche, je me retournais pour voir la main de Sakura

- Hum… C'est bête mais avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres

Un courant électrique traversa toutes les pores de ma peau, elle était tellement mignonne et je présageais le pire si je ne fuyais pas immédiatement

- Syaoran dis-je en franchissant le seuil de la porte

Je courus presque pour arriver au club, la salle était noire de monde, je cherchais Jun des yeux sans le voir quand il m'attrapa par les épaules et me traîna en coulisse où le bruit assourdissant n'était plus qu'un tintement lointain

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais me dit-il en m'asseyant sur une chaise

Mika qui était présente se mit derrière moi et commença à me peigner les cheveux, je n'assimilais pas trop ce qui se passait et il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule tout en esquissant un sourire. Une fois coiffé, je me relevais, ahuri, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Jun me toisa de haut en bas puis je me scrutais moi-même, je portais un jean avec un tee-shirt noir assez moulant issu du placard de mon ami. Il m'avait interdit de sortir dans mes propres vêtements, sans doute par peur de mourir de honte à mes cotés

- Tiens dit-il en me tendant mon violon

La mâchoire grande ouverte, je le contemplais avec sévérité, il ne pensait quand même pas à la même chose que moi ? Dites moi que non par pitié !

- Tu as été génial l'autre nuit

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui…

Il éluda la question avec un rictus sadique et je déglutis, il voulais m'humilier publiquement ou quoi ?

Le groupe de musique avait fini de jouer ce qui signifiait que c'était à notre tour, je fus pris d'une crise de panique et m'apprêtais à m'enfuir quand il me retint par le bras en me fixant durement

- Tu veux etre un looser toute ta vie ?

- Je préfère etre un looser que de vivre le pire moment de ma vie ! Crachais-je

- C'est clair que comparé à moi, tu ne ferais pas le poids avec ton violon minable ! Siffla-t-il

C'était la phrase qu'il n'aurait pas du dire car mes choix musicaux avaient toujours été une fierté (sauf pour impressionner les filles, je l'avoue) mais de sa part, c 'était une atteinte à mon amour propre. Une lueur de rage et de compétitivité germa au plus profond de moi et je tournais les talons en sa direction pour ensuite le suivre sur scène. Les regards de la foule était dur et moqueur quand j'arrivais avec mon instrument mais à cet instant précis, je m'en fichais, tout m'étais égal sauf de fermer le clapet de mon ami. Il entama le morceau que je reconnus immédiatement pour etre celui que j'avais moi-même joué l'autre soir, le son de sa guitare se voulait intense et brutal mais je commençais à ressentir des vibrations de sa mélodie et je fermais les yeux pour me laisser porter. C'est alors que je débutais, ma mélodie contrastais avec la sienne dans la douceur et la sensualité, comme si nous combattions. Je joignis des pas de danse au fur et à mesure que je jouais notre duo très rock. Je n'entendais que sa guitare et rien d'autre, pas même la foule qui hurlait d'excitation.

Je compris alors pourquoi il avait fait tout ça, en fait, il voulais que je l'accompagne, il voulais pour le temps de quelques minutes unir nos deux mélodies au timbre tellement différent mais qui se mariait à la perfection pour ne faire qu'un. Il avait reconnu mon talent comme j'avais reconnus le sien.

Une fois sortit de ma torpeur, je m'aperçus du silence soudain de notre audience qui après quelques secondes en réclamait davantage, ils étaient comme ensorcelés. J'avais réussi là où je pensais autrefois échouer, j'avais fait vibrer mon public comme je vibrais chaque fois que je me servais de mon violon. Je lançais un bref regard à mon partenaire qui acquiesça d'un signe de tete et les quelques minutes de musiques se transformèrent en concert d'une heure, j'avais joué corps et ame au point de me perdre mais je m'en fichais, j'avais déjà eu ma récompense.

Vers minuit et demi, nous laissâmes la place à d'autres groupes et, en sortant des coulisses, je fus happés par une foule de demoiselles qui n'avaient vécu que pour moi durant ce temps. Elles voulaient mon numéro de téléphone, mon tee-shirt qu'elles s'arrachaient et une des filles me demanda même mon caleçon ! J'étais face à des fans hystériques ! Je réussissais tant bien que mal à les satisfaire pour qu'elles cessent de me suivre et soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant le bar. Il me fallait quelque chose à boire et c'était urgent. Jun me toisa et je m'inclinais une nouvelle fois en guise de respect et de remerciement

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es mon ami ? Le questionnais-je entre deux gorgées

- En partie, disons que tu me ressembles, tu aimes etre seul et ne pas etre entouré d'hypocrites tous les jours

Je lui retournais un sourire et nous quittâmes le club vers une heure du matin. Une fois dans mon lit, je me prélassais longuement, satisfait avec moi-même de ce que j'avais accompli ce soir et du plaisir intense que cela m'avait procuré. J'étais comblé et ça, c'était extrêmement rare avec moi.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ton corps au rythme de ma mélodie**

**(Partie 2)**

* * *

_Bonsoir ou bonjour,_

_On est le 4 mai, il est 00h38, 5 mois depuis ma dernière publication, je m'améliore lol._

_Celui qui a dit que quand on était célibataire on avait plus de temps libre, et bien je veux lui dire que c'est faux! Je suis tellement occupée que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire._

_Je suis passé chez les vieux (25 ans, un quart de siècle) et du coup, je l'ai fêté pendant 3 semaines d'affilées mdr_

_Enfin bon, je reviens avec 2 malheureux chapitres mais bon, c'est mieux que rien_

_Donc en cette matinée, je me suis décidée à publier après mon devoir de finance (juste 7h de boulot) et j'attaque avec du management, vive l'école…_

_Au passage, je tiens à préciser que Yuki m'a abandonner officiellement (officieusement, elle me fournie encore quelques idées lol) pour Card Mistress Sakura, je me retrouve donc seule avec cette fic que j'adore mais qui prendra plus de temps à paraître du coup. Comme le reste lol_

_Bref, passons aux remerciements:_

_- à ceux/celles qui m'ont ajouté en favorite story ou author : julien10, vvjulyvv, setsuna05, PeNnY AsAkUrA Li, Tinoubebe, Sednareinedeseaux, lanaika, Smille, Maitresse Des Cartes, louloutebanana, jade sheppard, lulilafly, SakuraLionel, Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever, Thoru-chan, Umbris_

_- à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews:_

_* lilichoco : ça va te faire plaisir, voici le chap 2 ^^_

_* stitch : merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite_

_* Syann : oui j'ai changé mon style, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus, une histoire ayant plus d'impact. Je n'abandonne pas le reste, c'est juste par manque de temps mais je persévère ^^. En ce qui concerne les suites, il n'y a rien de prévu pour my brother's woman, j'ai déjà du mal à finir les ones en cours! _

_* vvjulyvv : oui je suis de retour, ravie que l'idée de l'histoire te plaise ^^_

_* setsuna05 : désolé, ça m'a pris 5 mois pour écrire la suite, le "rapide" n'a pas été d'occasion. Je pense que 3 chapitres seront amplement suffisants, surtout que là maintenant, je sèche pour la suite mdr_

_* Tinoubebe : ne désespère pas pour prohibited love, la suite arrivera c'est juste par manque de temps. J'esaaye dejà de finir tous mes ones en cours + fanfics mais le plus horrible c'est que j'ai une idée qui germe toutes les 2 semaines mdr donc je me retrouve avec trop de one shots en cours mais ca vient ^^_

_* Maitresse Des Cartes : merci pour tes compliments, la suite de la destinée des élus est prévu prochainement (c'est une de mes priorités) car c'est mon fic préféré et mon chouchou vu que c'est le 1er que j'ai écrit ^^_

_* setsuna05 : je n'ai pas abandonnée la destinée des élus rassure toi! ca arrive ^^ tout chaud sur un plateau et plusieurs chap pour la peine _

_* AnaÃ¯s: merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir ^^ _

_* misamisa : la suite de my last breathe n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite mais elle est sur ma liste ne t'en fais pas ^^. Pareille pour the doll. Par contre, pour card mistress sakura, un peu de patience, il arrive ^^_

_Bon voila, j'ai fait ma béat et je retourne à mon management. _

_A dans un mois si tout va bien avec la destinée des élus je pense ^^_

_Bisoux et merci de me suivre ^^_

_Sab _

* * *

J'avais joué chaque soir durant une semaine, Meilin était ravie de la foule que nous avions attiré dans son club car les recettes dépassaient ses espérances. Elle m'avait, une nouvelle fois, tentée avec son physique de rêve en guise de "remerciements" mais j'avais décliné son offre gentiment.

Les rumeurs commencèrent alors à fuser dans le quartier car les élèves savaient pertinemment que le violoniste prodige du club (comme ils m'appelaient) faisait partit de notre école et l'enquête débuta.

Donc, depuis, je m'étais abstenu de jouer à l'école devant les autres, je n'avais réellement pas envie de perturber mon existence jusque là si tranquille. De plus, j'étais ravi que mon existence reste secrète, cela gardait une part de mystère qui me satisfaisait.

Au premier soir de la semaine suivante, alors que je fis mes premiers sur scène avec Jun, je me raidis, Sakura et sa famille se trouvait dans la salle, dans un coin. Visiblement, la curiosité l'avait attiré… _elle_ aussi

Je soufflais un bon coup et mon ami me fit signe de me détendre, il savait ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi, j'étais totalement à sa merci et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Jun débuta lentement, je fermais les yeux, je ne devais pas penser à elle. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et j'écoutais juste le rythme de la mélodie puis, ce fut mon tour.

De nouveau, je me laissais emporter et quand je rouvris les yeux au bout de deux minutes, je vis Sakura qui, au milieu de la piste, dansait et souriait. J'avais l'impression d'être un charmeur de serpent, ce qui me parut vraiment étrange sur le moment.

Mais le rythme était tel qu'elle y réagissait en remuant ses hanches et sa buste avec grâce. Je fus alors saisis par les mouvements de son corps et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais descendu de la scène pour m'approcher d'elle. Ses pas se fondaient dans ma musique, elle suivait chaque note avec son corps, comme si nous étions prédestinés l'un l'autre, comme si cette rencontre était inévitable.

Il y avait de l'attirance entre nous et beaucoup trop de sensualité pour que je garde le parfait contrôle de moi-même mais Toya s'approchait dangereusement de nous, je regagnais donc la scène en un saut habile pour l'éviter.

A la fin de notre petit numéro, je sortis en douce par les portes arrières du club, préférant ainsi éviter ma horde d'admiratrices. Dans un coin de la ruelle, je vis Sakura qui croisait les bras et attendait

- Ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune demoiselle de rester ici en pleine nuit avais-je soufflé

Elle s'approcha de moi et me toisa avec des yeux pleins d'admirations et d'excitation. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait et cela me frustrais. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, sa main était fraîche alors que mon visage, lui, était brûlant de fièvre. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant, aussi éphémère fut-il

- Tu as attiré ma curiosité me dit-elle simplement

- Est-elle apaisée ? Demandais-je en rouvrant les yeux

J'entendais les bonds de mon cœur dans ma poitrine, ils résonnaient en écho avec le tintement de la batterie venant du club. Je tentais de me calmer en respirant régulièrement mais de nouveau, une passion folle s'anima au plus profond de moi, un désir auquel je n'avais pas d'emprise, quelque chose de tellement fort que s'en fut effrayant, même pour moi. Je retirais sa main de mon visage et remonta le violon sur mes épaules

- Attend ! Me supplia-t-elle

Je me stupéfiais par cette soudaine demande, qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Que cherchait-elle ?

- Je dois partir

J'étais à présent à sa hauteur. Elle se tourna vers moi et me força à en faire autant, me saisissant par le bras. Des frissons d'excitement traversèrent mon corps tout entier et mon souffle se fit plus rapide cette fois

- Tu… Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas…

Qu'insinuait-elle ? A croire qu'elle avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, à croire quelle devinait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle, de la prendre par la taille pour l'enlacer tendrement, ni trop fort de peur de la briser ou qu'elle se sauve, ni trop délicatement pour lui montrer l'attrait que je lui portais. Je convoitais son être tout entier, mes pulsions aussi primaires fussent-elles me quémandaient un contact physique, tout était si intense quand elle se tenait tout près de moi que je suffoquais presque.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je m'aperçus qu'elle était dans mes bras, j'avais une main enroulé autour de sa taille parfaite. De l'autre, je tenais son visage d'ange. De son coté, elle avait posé ses mains sur mes bras et ne bougeaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Quand était-ce arrivé ?

Je la repoussais difficilement, à regret. Elle me regardait sans comprendre et je me mordis les lèvres de frustration avant de m'enfuir comme un lâche. Je ne me retournais même pas, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire demi tour et l'étreindre pour de bon. Mon corps avait agi sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre, comme lorsque j'étais dans mon petit monde. Mon esprit n'avait même pas calculé ces gestes. Je réalisais alors que je la désirais à un point de non retour et que c'était dangereux pour elle. Par sa seule présence, mon corps pouvait agir d'une manière désinvolte que ma raison aurait absolument condamnée. Je décidais donc de prendre mes distances avant que tout ceci ne prenne une ampleur disproportionnée

J'avais bravé la colère de Jun dans la matinée quand je lui avais annoncé que je ne remettrais plus les pieds au club, du moins, pour le moment. J'avais vu les traits de son visage virer au blanc puis au rouge, déformé par la fureur et l'incompréhension. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que tout ceci était à cause de mes instincts de… male.

Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire mais son état était tel qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment saisit la profondeur de mes paroles. Il avait boudé toute la journée bien qu'il fut en ma compagnie, prétendant ne pas l'être vraiment. De la colère, il était passé au chantage, à l'argent et enfin aux supplications.

Je savais ce qu'il ressentais quand nous étions au club, je le savais car j'éprouvais le même sentiment. Mais… je ne voulais pas risqué de croiser Sakura une fois de plus, je ne voulais pas me laisser porté par mes désirs. Je n'avais pas non plus remis les pieds à la bibliothèque, par peur d'être à son contact. Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour un moins que rien mais je voulais préserver son innocence de mes hormones !

Pendant le dîner, je regardais par la fenêtre, l'air absent. La pleine lune avait atteint son paroxysme et nous étions vendredi soir… J'avais tellement envie de jouer, j'étais venu pour ça après tout ! Et maintenant, je me l'interdisais, c'était vraiment ridicule. Jun me toisa soudain, un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres, je savais qu'il avait deviné mes pensées mais il n'ajouta rien.

Perdu dans mes rêveries, je m'aperçus subitement qu'un corps féminin se dressait devant mes yeux. Revenant à la réalité, je réalisais que c'était Sakura qui se plantait en face de moi, l'air contrarié. Je parcourus brièvement la cafétéria des yeux, tout le monde avait cessé de parler ou de bouger pour nous scruter et je déglutis. Jun faillit s'étouffer avec son bol de nouilles et toussa en se tapant le torse en la voyant

- Je te trouve enfin ! Lâcha-t-elle, un coup d'œil amusé sur mon ami

Je ne pus prononcé un mot, elle me devança

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, très peinée

Je sentis une aura maléfique et commune de part et d'autre de moi, tous les garçons présents me fusillaient du regard, comme si j'avais commis un crime que seule ma mort suffirait à expier

- Je… Je ne t'évites pas balbutiais-je, j'ai été _très _occupé_…_

- Ah bon ! Souffla-t-elle ravie, parce que tu vois, j'ai encore besoin que tu m'aides

A ce moment, c'est comme si une flèche avait traversé mon corps, si j'avais été un loup, elle aurait été le petit lapin que je m'apprêtais à déguster. Avait-elle seulement conscience des phéromones qu'elle dégageait ? De l'effet qu'elle produisait sur nous autres, les males ? J'avoue, pas tous (dont Jun faisait partie) mais en majorité. C'était jouer à tenter le diable

- Tu viendras ce soir ?

Devant mon hésitation, j'aperçus quelques garçons prêts à se lever pour se porter volontaires, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait demandé, tout lui aurait été accordé. Toya fit alors son apparition, visiblement de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde se figea à la présence soudaine d'une atmosphère encore plus meurtrière que celle qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créés. Cela apaisa leurs ardeurs et ils retournèrent à leur conversation initiale. Toya me fixa longuement et Sakura lui tapa sur le bras, il se détendit

- Arrête de faire peur à tout le monde

- Je protège tes arrières, c'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-il en hochant la tête dans ma direction

- Syaoran, c'est mon professeur de mathématiques

Il se dérida un peu plus voyant que notre relation se limitait à « élève-professeur » mais une tension sérieuse flottait tout de même. L'évocation de ce lien hérissa mes cheveux sur ma tête, moi, le professeur, pouvant profiter allégrement d'elle, mon élève. Les rôles auraient été inversés, elle m'aurait admiré comme je l'admirais. Devant l'ampleur de mes fantasmes démesurés, je me résignais à lui donner une réponse négative, je voulais la préserver de moi, bien entendu

- Je ne p…

Jun me donna un coup de pied sous la table et me fit les gros yeux pour que j'observe la réaction de Toya. Je me crispais, il avait de ces regards qui disaient « tout ce que ma sœur demande est absolu et ne t'avise pas de la toucher ou je te tue ». J'avalais lentement ma salive et me forçais à sourire

- Bien sur… lançais-je hésitant

Il parut satisfait de ma réponse et tira sa sœur par les épaules. Je me cachais derrière mes cheveux, de peur de croiser une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Il était tellement terrifiant qu'il aurait été le chouchou de la mafia s'il en avait fait partit. Un homme de main hors pair, aussi efficace qu'effrayant. Je ne doutais pas que pour lui aussi, tout ce qu'il demandait était absolu

J'étais concentré, vraiment très concentré, enfin c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre. Elle était installé devant moi, j'avais pris mes précautions en installant un maximum de distance entre nous. Moi, je lisais un livre, tachant de ne pas l'examiner. Exercice très difficile, même inconcevable. Mais je m'efforçais de le faire. Je me cachais donc derrière mes longues mèches de cheveux et les pages de mon livre. Minable, pathétique, me direz-vous. Je le savais.

Elle, elle faisait des exercices en maudissant la géométrie et les équations de temps à autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement dans ces moments là, feignant l'ignorance.

Soudain, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Mauvais, très mauvais. Je fis mine de ne pas y prêter attention

- Je ne comprends pas cet exercice lança-t-elle soudain

En prenant une profonde inspiration, je posais mon livre et contournais la table, calmement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'avais cessé de respirer pour ne pas humer son odeur très particulière, pêche.

Je tentais de lui expliquer tant bien que mal, me tenant à l'écart le plus possible, les yeux rivés sur son cahier et non pas sur elle. Soudain, elle m'interloqua

- Pourquoi tu es si distant ?

Question poignante, que devais-je dire ? La vérité, que je désirais son corps tout entier ou juste qu'elle m'attirait ? Non, mentir, c'était mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne peur et me traite d' « obsédé pervers »

- Je n'aime pas trop le contact

Cette réponse ne parut pas la convaincre, je n'en étais pas moi-même convaincu alors mon mensonge n'en paraissait pas réellement un. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, puis, fronça les sourcils

- Avec moi ou tout le monde ?

Aïe, elle avait touché un point sensible, vite, il fallait trouver un autre mensonge

- En général avais-je répondu le plus naturellement possible

Elle se figea de stupeur et écarquilla les yeux, cette réponse non plus ne la contentait pas apparemment car je la vis de nouveau réfléchir. Je continuais l'explication en tentant de ne pas y faire attention

- Tu as peur des filles !

Elle avait formulé cette phrase comme si une soudaine révélation s'était imposée à elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et elle rougit.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur souris-je

Alors, elle fit un moment auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu ni ne m'était préparé. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et me fit face. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, le flot de désirs ressurgit en un instant.

Partant d'une boule dans mon ventre, elle alla trouver chaque partie de mon corps, en passant par mes bras, mon torse et enfin mon cœur. Je l'entendis battre à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle se dressait devant moi. Par instinct, je reculais. Par peur de la toucher de nouveau, de… la blesser

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis l'autre soir alors ?

La stupeur me paralysa, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, si ? Non, impossible. Quand l'avait-elle découvert ? Quand avait-elle pris conscience que j'étais le violoniste prodige ? Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ? Que pensait-elle de moi ? Me détestait-elle ? Non sinon, elle aurait fui. Logique. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant moi ? Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre sa question, histoire de sauver les meubles et surtout les apparences

- Je ne saisis pas bien où tu veux en venir

Elle soupira puis, eut un petit rire amusé. Certes, elle était craquante avec sa moue mais elle était aussi très espiègle, je le voyais bien

- Je réitère ma question. Pourquoi es-tu partit la semaine dernière alors que nous étions dans la ruelle à l'arrière du club ?

Mouvement indescriptible dans ma poitrine, il me fallait encore une fois, contourner sa question

- Je crois que tu te trompes de personne soufflais-je en détournant les yeux

- Non, je ne me trompe pas ! Cria-t-elle

Cette fois, je l'avais contrariée, ses yeux étaient empreints d'une lueur de rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle avança vers moi, main tendue. Par réflexe, je lui attrapais le poignet, avec peut-être trop de force. Elle ne broncha pas et je desserra ma poigne.

C'était mauvais, tout cela était très mauvais.

La pleine lune au dehors agitait mes sens plus que jamais en éveil. Je me rappelais clairement des paroles de mon père il y a quelques années « la pleine lune est le moment propice au réveil d'un instinct primaire presque animal ».

Je la relâchais et baissais les yeux, conscient que j'étais allé trop loin. Que j'étais complètement omnubilé, voir obsédé par cette jeune femme et que je m'y perdais peu à peu. Plus inquiet de ce que j'avais peur de lui faire subir que par vivre tranquillement mon existence. Mais je savais aussi que cette flamme ne s'éteindrait que lorsque j'aurais assouvit mes désirs

Elle s'approcha de nouveau lentement vers moi et releva mes cheveux à l'aide de sa main droite, je la laissais faire. Je savais que c'était trop tard, je n'étais plus qu'un pion, un pantin qu'elle pouvait contrôler à sa guise. Elle m'avait prise au piège, elle m'avait capturé telle une araignée fixant sa proie au dessus de sa toile. J'étais à elle, entièrement et je ne pouvais rien y faire

- Même si tu voulais, tu ne pourrais pas… partir

Ses mots me revinrent en mémoire, la dernière fois aussi elle avait prononcé ces paroles. Ainsi, elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi, elle avait délibérément tissé sa toile, elle était bel et bien une veuve noire.

- La dernière fois aussi, tu as dit ça

Elle leva mon visage pour que je la regarde dans les yeux, ils étaient allumés d'un feu brûlants et elle me souriait. Je ne sus pas exactement si elle se voulait sincère ou si elle se moquait

- Tu ne devrais pas faire un pas de plus vers moi l'avertis-je

J'avais répliqué cela malgré moi, sachant trop ce que j'allais faire par la suite, pris d'une frénétique ivresse, celle de sa présence, de son corps qui me rendait plus soul d'elle à chaque minute qui passait.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, mes bras l'avaient déjà saisit par la taille pour la coller contre moi, son corps fiévreux me fit frissonner et je la toisais. Pas un passant pour m'arrêter, juste la lune qui observait mes gestes honteux, ronde et pleine, sa lueur diffusait une ambiance d'interdit.

Quand bien même elle aurait crié à l'aide, je ne fus pas sûr que j'aurais su freiner mes ardeurs. Je la plaquais sur une des tables et plongeait dans son regard enivrant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas et je sentis sa respiration contre ma joue, saccadée. Cette douce chaleur me fit fermer les yeux un instant, je m'imprégnais totalement de tout son être.

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser passionné, pas tendre comme dans tous les couples que l'on pouvait voir à la télévision. Quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal… Elle me rendis mon baiser, je la sentais rougir à mon contact. Une de mes mains se libéra pour caresser tout le haut de son corps et elle se crispa.

A cet instant, je compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Je reculais brusquement jusqu'à touché la fenêtre Elle me regardait, un air hébété sur le visage et je glissais lentement pour tomber sur mon fessier. Mais à quoi pensais-je

- Je… suis désolé murmurais-je

Ma voix n'était qu'un faible tintement. Elle se releva et s'assit en face de moi. Je n'osais lever les yeux, de peur de lui faire face. J'avais encore agis sans réfléchir. Et avant que je ne comprenne très bien ce qui se passait, elle se jeta dans mes bras

- N'aie pas peur, ne t'excuse pas me susurra-t-elle, je ressens la même chose

Je ne saisissais absolument pas le sens caché de ses mots. Cette fois, j'affrontais son regard et distinguais, étonnamment, un sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres

- Je ne comprends pas

- Je l'ai su bien avant toi, avant même que tu ne commences à jouer. Nous nous attirons mutuellement. Mon corps répond à ta musique. Mon désir répond au tien, comme un écho nous nous appelons

Je tombais des nues, elle savait depuis le début ? Pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait adressé la parole dans ce cas ! Non mais, attend. Que je réfléchisse, ce n'était pas _bien_. Ce n'était pas sain, c'était mal même ! Peu importe d'avoir une attirance mutuelle, nous n'allions quand même pas avoir des relations physique sans lendemain sous ce prétexte !

Je la repoussais en la toisant vraiment durement et me relevait, elle était planté sur place et s'inquiétait

- Je dois partir

- Attends ! Dit-elle en se relevant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien ne va dis-je froidement, si cette attirance n'est que physique, elle ne m'intéresse pas !

- Mais… Tu sais que la moitié des garçons de cette école s'arracherait cette opportunité ? S'écria-t-elle, froissée

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Pas de sentiment, pas de relation. Et je ne suis pas un de ceux la. Trouve t'en un autre !

Sur ce, je récupérais mes affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. Je marchais sans me retourner jusqu'à ma chambre et déposa mes affaires à terre avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. Et là, je tapais mon oreiller du poing.

Mais bon sang ! Elle ne demandait que ça ! Et moi, il avait fallu que je lui sorte mon discours du type bien sous tout rapport ! J'inspirais. Non, c'était mieux comme ça, je me reconnaissais. Au moins, demain, je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir. Je m'assis et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? M'énervais-je de nouveau, j'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir ! D'avoir ce que je voulais ! Stop ! Le diablotin et l'angelot de mon esprit me fatiguaient, pas de ça ce soir.

Je me couchais de nouveau, elle avait sûrement du me trouver vieux jeu. Tant pis. Pas de sentiments alors ? Juste une envie de d'éteindre mes frustrations ? Je commençais à douter. Me remémorant le baiser (chose que je n'aurais pas du), je me rendis compte à quel point mon comportement avait été osé.

Jamais je ne m'étais rué ainsi sur une fille, certes, j'avais eu quelques petites amies mais rien de descriptible à ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Et puis, une sensation bizarre me parvint, une fille qui désirait mon corps ? Trop bizarre ! D'accord, Meilin n'avait pas été insensible mais il fallait me regarder ! Je ne ressemblais pas aux top models des magazines, assez grand oui je l'avoue mais des yeux bruns banals, des cheveux châtains en bataille. Je n'étais pas spécialement musclé ni maigre, un juste compromis entre les deux

On frappa soudain à la porte, je m'immobilisais, et si c'était elle ? Impossible, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Sans doute Mika qui venait chercher Jun. Je me hissais sur mes jambes tranquillement et ouvrit le battant. Impossible et pourtant si, _elle_ se tenait devant moi, ma princesse… Elle avait les joues enflammées et baissait les yeux. Je me pinçais les lèvres, non ! Arrête tout de suite de penser à ce que tu pourrais _éventuellement _faire !

- On… On peut discuter ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Bien sûr dis-je en l'invitant à entrer

Je refermais derrière moi et soudain, une illumination. Non, non ! Mauvaise idée ! Mais je suis totalement débile ou quoi ? La faire entrer alors qu'on est seul !

- Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une fille facile !

Cette réflexion m'avait fait sortir de mes réflexions et je voyais qu'elle se forçait à en rire, j'avais le visage grave, moi je ne riais pas. Et puis, contre toute attente, elle éclata en sanglot, je voyais les larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle se retourna de façon à ce que je ne vois pas son visage. J'hésitais, puis me décida à approcher pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mal, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal

- Non avais-je souffler pour tenter de la calmer

Elle essuya ses pleurs du revers de la main et s'écarta pour me faire face. Nous nous toisâmes longtemps, trop longtemps. Nos sentiments, nos désirs étaient tels que chacun de nous ignorait comment les assouvir sans nous blesser mutuellement.

Nous avions une attirance anormale et aussi trop forte, tellement forte qu'elle nous étouffait. Je ne savais trouver les mots pour la consoler, je ne savais que dire pour la rassurer. Peut-être la solution était-elle de nous laisser aller. Mais une relation basée uniquement sur le physique, sans amour ne ferait que nous meurtrir davantage.

Je me posais des questions. Il était plus facile, pour nous les hommes, d'avoir une histoire sans lendemain que pour les femmes. Nos instincts primaires pouvaient nous suffirent au besoin d'un simple désir charnel mais pas _elle_… Elle ne méritait pas ceci, elle méritait plus.

Derrière son masque d'idole du lycée, on trouvait une jeune fille douce, fragile et ne demandant qu'à aimer pour être aimer en retour. J'étais même quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, comment lui voler ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux dans ces circonstances ? Même si c'était dans ces moments la qu'elle était la plus craquante, la plus vulnérable et par conséquent, la plus désirable.

Je savais pertinemment aussi qu'une part de moi voulait l'étreindre, lui prendre son innocence. Je voulais qu'elle s'épanouisse et devienne femme à mes cotés

Elle enroula soudain ses bras autour de ma nuque et leva les pieds pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, je reculais immédiatement mais elle ne lâchait pas prise

- S'il te plait me demanda-t-elle suppliante

Je la laissais faire, je ne pouvais pas lutter, ce serait comme si j'allais à l'encontre de ma nature. Nos lèvres se croisèrent pour la seconde fois et un flot d'émotions partagé m'envahit subitement, comme un ouragan qui aurait balayé toutes mes certitudes et tous mes doutes. Puis, brutalement, je la forçais à me relâcher. Elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de me fixer.

Contrairement à elle, j'avais plus d'aisance à me contrôler, à contrôler mes pulsions. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que j'avais déjà eu quelques relations mais en me tentant de la sorte, elle ne m'aidait pas à la préserver

- Pas comme ça, pas juste à cause de nos pulsions la suppliais-je à mon tour

Je m'assis sur mon lit, tête entre les genoux. Elle grimpa dessus et se mit derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque et posant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Et maintenant ? Et après ?

J'entendais son cœur battre à la chamade et sa respiration heurtée, elle se forçait visiblement à ne rien faire, à ne rien dire, juste à me réconforter

La porte s'ouvrit à grands fracas, je sursautais et m'assit rapidement sur le lit. Je plissais les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait quand on me traîna de force pour me plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Mon crâne me faisait atrocement souffrir et je levais les yeux pour voir Toya me lancer un regard déformé par la haine et la colère

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur ? Hurla-t-il

Je vis Sakura descendre de mon lit et prendre les bras de son frère en lui ordonnant de me reposer. Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit et je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce qui se déroulait

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai fait un malaise hier !

Je sentis la poigne relâchée de sa pression puis je me laissais glisser à terre, Sakura se pencha vers moi, inquiète. Elle hurla de nouveau sur son frère et il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Syaoran, tout va bien ?

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, Jun venait de rentrer dans la chambre et se rua à mes cotés, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, l'inévitable. Il m'aida à me relever et scrutait ma tête avec attention

- Juste une petite bosse la rassura-t-il

Elle soupira et me toisa avec regret, je m'assis sur mon lit et elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur mon front et sortit discrètement tandis que Jun revenait avec une poche de glace.

Depuis cet incident, je n'avais pas revu Sakura. Elle m'avait cependant laissé un mot dans mon casier dès le lendemain. Elle s'excusait maintes fois et promis de me laisser tranquille. A partir de ce jour, je ne la vis plus à la bibliothèque, je ne la croisais plus dans les couloirs, pas même au club. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus me causer d'ennui et c'était réussi. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je sentis un vide se creuser et s'agrandir chaque minute un peu plus. J'avais beau ne pas la voir, je savais qu'elle était là quelque part, peut-être même tout près de moi. Et cette part de moi recherchais sa présence, son parfum… le vide cherchait à se combler tout seul. Mon seul moment de répit se trouvait etre les soirs où je pouvais jouer au club, où je pouvais m'abandonner totalement mais mon esprit et mon cœur étaient envahis par _elle, _si bien que je finissais par jouer non pour moi mais pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Jun le savait, il l'avait remarqué et m'en avait parlé immédiatement

- Tu l'aimes ?

Je m'étais étouffé avec ma bouché de nouilles, je toussais, essayant désespérément de rester en vie

- Pas du tout ! Avais-je dit fièrement

- Oh ! Elle arrive ! Me souffla-t-il

Je m'étais figé à cette remarque et m'étais retourné très lentement, étant dos à la porte. Lorsque cette dernière fut dans ma champ de vision, je la cherchais en vain. Je reportais alors mes yeux colériques vers Jun qui me tirait la langue

- C'est pas vrai

- Arrete de jouer les momes ! M'emportais-je

- Oui, c'est moi qui joue les gamins… siffla-t-il

Je m'étais levé, fou de rage, mon plateau en main. Jun me retint par la manche et me jeta un regard grave

- Arrete de nier l'évidence, c'est écrit sur ton front et ta musique me le crie ! C'est usant !

Ses dernière paroles m'avaient tellement contrariées que j'étais partit sans le saluer. J'avais réagit avec excès. Je parcourais les couloirs en observant le soleil se coucher, lorsque que mes yeux fixèrent le chemin devant moi, je la vis. Elle était en sens opposé et nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, elle baissa les yeux et accéléra le pas. Sans me preter plus d'attention, elle m'avait dépassé et je m'étais retourné pour la regarder partir.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir ? Comment avais-je pu me mentir à ce point ? Bien sur que j'étais épris d'elle ! Et ce, depuis le début ! Mais… l'attirance presque effrayante que je lui portais m'avait mené sur une fausse piste. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne devait certainement pas éprouver la même chose.

J'avais joué toute la nuit dans la salle de musique, je l'avais appelé, ma mélodie avait cherché son partenaire : son corps. Mais elle n'est jamais venue.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais joué toutes les nuits suivantes pendant trois joues, je l'avais attendu, j'avais espéré mais encore une fois, il n'y avait que son absence. Et mon cœur devint aussi aride que le désert. Elle ne répondait même plus à ma musique. Ce soir-là, je scellais mon violon à l'intérieur de son étui

- Syaoran…

- Quoi ? Avais-je répondu froidement à l'intention de mon ami

- Le professeur Koto veut te voir dans son bureau… tout de suite

Je soupirais en refermant violemment mon livre, puis, je sortis de la bibliothèque après avoir rangé mes affaires. La chaleur de l'après-midi pesait sur mon dos ou alors était-ce l'absence de ma princesse, son sourire et ses mimiques : sa moue quand elle ne comprenait rien de ce que je lui expliquais en maths, son rire cristallin quand elle s'étonnait de mes réactions…

Je frappais à la grande porte et entrait franchement, quoi que monsieur Koto ait a me dire, je m'en fichais éperdument. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas du, il avait été celui qui était venu me trouvé dans mon village perdu, il avait été le seul à me donner une chance de faire valoir mes talents ici. J'aurais du etre reconnaissant mais les éclats de mon pauvre cœur éparpillé étaient un frin à ma musique, à mon désir de jouer

- Ah Syaoran…

- Oui, professeur Koto répondais-je poliment

- Syaoran, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez séché tous les cours de musique depuis mercredi…

- Je sais hésitais-je

- Syaoran, si vous ne jouez pas, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, vous serez renvoyé…

Durant vingt minutes durant, il m'avait sermoné comme peronne même si je me doutais qu'il ne voulait pas que je renonce, il savait comme Jun que j'étais capable de quelque chose, que j'avais un tant soit peu de talent… Mais dès que je voyais mon violon, je pensais à elle, trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur et j'étais un lache

J'avais refermé lentement la porte de la salle des professeurs, pensif, levant les yeux vers le magnifique soleil qui me souriait. Ma peau était aussi froide que mon ame, mon soleil à moi, c'était Sakura

J'entendis alors des réprimandes au bout du couloir, curieux, je m'y hatais, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de la salle de danse. Elle devait y etre, elle devait comme toujours y danser à la perfection. Je verrais son sourire radieux à chacun de ses mouvements, je verrais un peu de sa grâce quand elle s'approprirait la musique comme elle s'était approprié la mienne…

Mais en réalité, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne dansait pas, elle était à terre, repliée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. Les réprimandes qui lui étaient adressées, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, accentuait sa déroute. Son frère l'aida à se relever et sécha ses larmes en passant une main réconfortante sur sa joue. Ils reprirent et je me stupéfiais, elle était si… gauche, maladroite, incertaine. Elle ressemblait à une débutante qui faisait ses premiers pas. Pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, un couple de danseurs venait de sortir, elle me vit. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. En revanche, Toya me toisa longtemps et intensément. Puis, il soupira, relachant sa sœur. Il lui adressa quelques mots avant de sortir à son tour en claquant la porte. Je n'avais pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur la porte close. Je la voyais à travers le carreau qui se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant de plus belle. Jj'aurais voulu la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais alors elle n'avait pas besoin de pleurer. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, c'était elle qui nous avait séparé, c'était elle qui avait choisi. Devais-je mettre mon égo et ma fierté de coté au risque qu'elle me jette une nouvelle fois ? Je n'avais pas la force, physiquement et mentalement j'étais déjà mort, comment sauver le peu qui me restait ? Je fermais les yeux et tourna les talons pour vaquer à mes occupations

J'étais assis à terre, l'étui de mon violon en face de moi, il était vingt deux heures et Jun était partit avec Mika. Depuis combien de temps étais-je la en train de contempler mon instrument ? J'étais vide sans ma musique. Autrefois, cette chose ne se serait jamais produite. Je passais mon temps à jouer, du matin au soir, pour oublier ma misérable vie. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il fallut que je réagisse. Sortir, oui, c'est ça, je devais sortir…

Mes pas me conduisirent sur le terrain de football, l'air était frais, la lune pleine. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe dont la douceur m'apaisait et fixait le ciel. Impossible de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une étoile, le ciel était trop chargé de pollution mais j'aurais aimé. Une lumière à un bâtiment attira soudain mon attention et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la salle de danse. Avant que mes pensées eurent guider mon corps, je me trouvais déjà levé en direction du lieu où j'espérais qu'elle se trouve. Prudent, j'épiais à travers le carreau de la porte. Elle était debout, les yeux fermés avec pour fond sonore une des musique que Jun et moi avions interprété un soir.

Ma main ouvrit la porte et mes jambes me portèrent derrière elle, mes yeux étaient fermés, comme par peur de me réveiller à tout moment. J'enlacais sa taille, je la sentis sursauter puis se tourner vers moi. Ses doigts explorèrent mon visage en douceur puis, je sentis son souffle tout contre ma nuque. Mon cœur était prêt à exploser à tout moment, comme une bombe à retardement mais je m'en fichais. Je savourais ces instants de bonheur éphémère car je savais que demain, tout serait pareil à aujourd'hui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tete sur mon épaule. Je la maintenais fermement et nous nous laissâmes entraîner au rythme sensuel de la musique. Lorsque je me décidais à rouvrir les yeux, je la vis m'examiner. Je m'emparais de ses joues et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord timide, il devint de plus en plus passionné. Nos corps résonnaient pour nous, nos corps réfléchissaient pour nous tandis que nos esprits vagabondèrent vers un lieu proche du paradis.


End file.
